


[podfic] Chapter 44: The Trouble with Tribbles

by eafay70



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode: s02e13 The Trouble With Tribbles, Gen, Memoirs, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: author's summary:In this excerpt from her memoirs, Nyota Uhura recalls the circumstances under which she first encountered a certain infamous species.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Story Works





	[podfic] Chapter 44: The Trouble with Tribbles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chapter 44: The Trouble With Tribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118272) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70). 



> from the author's notes:
>
>> Information about tribbles comes from Memory Alpha, which cites among its sources the Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual, a non-canon work that began as a fan publication, then saw two official releases. I've never read it, but I'm treating it as canon for purposes of this work.
>> 
>> I also used Memory Alpha for details regarding the order of events in the episode, since I haven't seen it terribly recently.
> 
> podficcer's notes:  
> -This was recorded for the Science Fiction Challenge at Story Works. Thank you to the mods for allowing podfic!  
> -I tried to make the opening work without repeating the title, but it just wasn't happening. Sorry if it seems overly repetitive! 

**Streaming**

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic as an MP3 or as an M4A via the links below.

**Links**

[MP3 (6.1 MB, runtime 7:41)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/052h1tp5rmqwc6m/the%20trouble%20with%20tribbles.mp3?dl=0)

[M4A (5.5 MB, runtime 7:41)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o3qs29fvdgclh4w/the%20trouble%20with%20tribbles.m4a?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening!


End file.
